


A Heart-to-Heart

by meowloudly15



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: FWENDS, Gen, Mention of Caroluna, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, This story is to the Pillowverse what Daredevil is to the MCU, and so is friendship, brief appearance by cat, cats are awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowloudly15/pseuds/meowloudly15
Summary: A one-shot based on the story "Carol Likes Luna" by JamesSunderlandsPillow. Luna and Sam have a friendly chat about relationships.





	A Heart-to-Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamesSunderlandsPillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesSunderlandsPillow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carol Likes Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495764) by [JamesSunderlandsPillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesSunderlandsPillow/pseuds/JamesSunderlandsPillow). 



> Okay, if you're reading this and you haven't ever read anything by the guy to whom I gifted this story, go read his stuff now. He's earned that much.
> 
> My original author's notes are in the body of the fic.
> 
> I hope you like it!

**Hello, everybody! Sorry for the lack of updates; I've been sick, and then I went to Detroit to watch robots stack crates on teeter-totters.**

**This little one-shot is based on the story _Carol Likes Luna_ by JamesSunderlandsPillow, which I just finished reading today. I had the idea to explore what Luna and Sam's relationship is like in this AU, which I'm doing here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either _The Loud House_ or _Carol Likes Luna_.**

* * *

Luna sat in the grass behind Sam's house, watching Sam's cat stalk a bird. The grey tabby looked about to pounce when the bird noticed and took off, chirping an alarm. The cat checked his stride, then sniffed around for more potential prey.

From Luna's left, Sam sighed, leaning back against the wall of her house. "He just doesn't give up, that cat."

"Hey, hope springs eternal, though," replied Luna.

"True that."

They sat in silence for a few moments, then Sam turned to Luna and spoke up:

"You have no idea how happy I am for you and Carol."

Luna could do nothing but grin. "Thanks, bro."

Sam smiled warmly in return, then turned away, lost in thought.

Luna said empathetically, "It must be tough for you, watching us... be together."

Sam chuckled. "You think I'm still not over you? Geez, man, that was seven months ago!"

Luna couldn't help but laugh at herself for her error. "Well, that was dumb of me for bringing that up. I almost forgot how long ago that was."

"Yeah, it's cool." Sam turned away again.

Luna rotated onto her side to face Sam. "There's gotta be something eating ya, though. You're not normally this pensive."

Sam smirked, leaning back towards Luna. "Ooh, you used a big word there. Didja learn that from Lisa?"

Luna laughed. "Actually, yeah! Just last week. But seriously though, dude. What's up?"

Sam sighed and plucked a blade of grass from beneath her hand, twisting it between her fingers. "I guess... If the timing had been better, things might've worked out for us."

"Yeah... It sucks that George asked you out just the day before I gave you that letter." Luna sighed nostalgically.

"Yeah... He's nice, though, and I'm happy to have him. I just... I don't know..."

"About what?"

Sam hesitated before continuing. "I guess... I'm not even sure whether I would have gone through and went out with you, though. I mean, you're nice, but I'm still not sure... I don't really... I guess I'm taking it case-by-case."

Luna nodded. "I understand."

Sam perked up a little. "But hey. Like I said, I'm happy for you and Carol. Let's let bygones be bygones."

"Yeah."

"And you guys are really cute together, so..." Sam started to chuckle at the ridiculousness of her comment. "...there's always that perk."

Luna laughed.

The two girls lay in the grass for a while, basking in the warm sun and enjoying each other's company.

Sam stood up, stretched, and asked, "So! I'm kind of bored. You up for a little "Flagpole Sitta"?"

Luna bolted upright, her eyes twinkling with a familiar musical gleam. "Of course, dude! Let's go!"

Sam helped up Luna, then the two girls walked over to Sam's garage, narrowly avoiding tripping over the cat.

* * *

**Now, if only I was this motivated on writing my other stories...**

**Well, see you around!**


End file.
